1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic cleaning device, more particularly to an ultrasonic cleaning device adapted to be used in a domestic sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ultrasonic cleaner generally has a container for accommodating an object to be cleaned, and an ultrasonic generating transducer disposed in the container. An appropriate amount of liquid is filled in the container, and the ultrasonic generating transducer produces ultrasonic waves in the liquid to induce cavitation bubbles that act on contaminants adhered to the object for cleaning the object. Such an ultrasonic cleaner is often employed for cleaning of small objects, such as jewelry, lenses, coins, dental and surgical instruments, industrial parts and electronic equipment. However, it is desired to use an ultrasonic cleaning device with a domestic sink, such as a kitchen sink, such that an object can be washed in the sink. Moreover, it is also desired to perform drainage during a cleaning operation. In the conventional ultrasonic cleaner, however, it is impossible to use with a domestic sink and perform drainage during a cleaning operation.